Yuri In Hogwarts (Preview)
by iiEtherealSky
Summary: Yuri, Yurio, and Viktor are going to Hogwarts! Yuri and Viktor are invited by Yurio to go, but first, they have to meet up and run through the wall leading to platform 9 & 3/4...
1. Chapter 1

Yuri stared at the wall that was supposedly platform 9 3/4. Yurio had invited Viktor and himself to come along to Hogwarts, a wizarding school to learn magic, but right now he wasn't really thinking about the school. Yurio expected him to run through a wall? Yuri looked around to get a reassurance that Yurio was hiding in plain sight with a camera recording this situation expecting him to play right into his trick and run at the wall only to end smacking face-first into a wall like an idiot, but instead, he saw a flourish of white hair as Viktor ran towards him at an alarming speed. Yuri's eyes widened just as Viktor collided and hugged him smiling happily, "Yuri!" he yelled as they nearly crashed into his luggage. Yurio trailed behind him looking a bit pissed off and annoyed, "You're supposed to wait for me!"

As usual, he's wearing his leopard patterned jacket with a tiger shirt and a pair of black jeans. He slaps Viktor on the arm and glares at him, "What the hell?! I yelled wait at least a dozen times!"

Viktor's still wrapped up in his hug with Yuri and doesn't seem to notice Yurio shooting dirty looks at him and spouting angry complaints. Finally, Viktor steps away from Yuri after a few minutes and latches onto Yurio. "GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU SON OF A B-" Viktor wraps an arm around his mouth and his words are muffled.

After a few more minutes of Yuri staring the situation in which Yurio is shouting muffled curses and trying to bite and tear away from Viktor while Viktor's still in hug-mode with his eyes closed. A few people stop and stare at them until Viktor finally returns to normal and Yurio finds his composure. "C'mon, Let's go," Viktor says cheerfully like nothing happened. He walks through the wall and disappears. Yurio follows behind and Yuri after him. The train leading to Hogwarts is on the other side of the mysterious wall. Yuri and Viktor stare at the Hogwarts Express fazed by its magnificence while shoves past them and onto the train. They both shake their heads and follow after Yurio.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri and Viktor follow after Yurio as he shoves past people. Viktor and Yurio speed ahead while Yuri tries to keep up but ends up having his foot catch something on the ground. Yuri topples forward nearly crashing into the ground before he feels a pull on his arm and he's lifted up by Viktor. They run off together after Yurio.

They find Yurio standing face to face with a boy with platinum hair and an angry look on his face, "Watch it!" Yurio says angrily to the boy.

The boy crosses his arms, "You're the one who ran into me, you bloody idiot!"

Yurio is set in a fighting position while the boy has his wand out pointed at him. The blood drains from Yuri's face and he steps in between them. He's immediately shoved away by both boys along with a, "Move it!"

As soon as he's pushed away, Yurio kicks the boy's wand away and moves his foot to trip him. The boy unexpectedly dodges the trip and Yurio loses his balance taking the boy down with him. They lay there for a second before Yurio exclaims, "Nice dodge." Viktor and Yuri's eyebrows raise in surprise. The boy laughs and picks himself up before lending a hand to Yurio. "Finally, someone who understands me!" The boy hands his hand out, "My name is Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you." Yurio shakes his hand, "My name's Yuri Plisetsky."

They talk for a couple more minutes before Draco ends up giving Yuri a chocolate frog and they part ways. Viktor and Yuri stare at each other in amazement. Yurio turns around, "What are you standing there for? Let's get into a compartment!" They find a train compartment to settle into and sit down. Yurio munches on the chocolate frog that seeming wants to hop away. Viktor just sits down next to Yuri without saying a word about Draco. They all just sit there quietly before a candy seller rolls by and stops, "Anything off the trolley dears?" Viktor takes out a handful of galleons while Yuri digs into his pockets only to find 4 knuts. Yurio takes out a few sickles.

They all ended up getting every flavor beans, chocolate frogs, lemon sherbets, and licorice wands. Viktor pops a lemon sherbet into his mouth while Yurio viciously bites off an end of a licorice wand. Yuri pears at a red bean. It had a few darker bits spread around. He took a bite and spit it out almost immediately, it was pepper-flavored. Yurio laughs at Yuri wiping his tongue on his sleeve while Viktor tries an orange bean. His eyes widen. He's obviously gotten lucky. Yuri tries another bean only to get another foul flavor. Yurio nearly chokes on his licorice wand from laughing.

The train slows to a stop as they arrive at Hogwarts.


End file.
